


You're Still Just a Kid

by someslantoflight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someslantoflight/pseuds/someslantoflight
Summary: Heeding the whispers of war, the monk elders made secret plans to evacuate Aang from the temple and with some help, safely swept him away from danger. Four years later, while being transported to the South Pole, a fateful storm sent the escort sinking, and trapped Aang in ice for the next century. Newly rewritten and back in progress. More pairings will be added as they surface in the story. (Cross posted on ff.net)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally began just to explore how the series would differ if Aang were a few years older. After a few years of hiatus, I've decided to rewrite the entire story and take the story deeper than I previously intended. Aang is 16 and everyone else remains their canon age. Thanks to the returning readers and the ones just discovering this story. As always, reviews, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome.

"Sokka hurry up!" Katara was sitting impatiently in the canoe waiting for her older brother to finally catch a fish. They'd been trying all morning and had nothing to show for it. She knew the sun would be setting in a couple hours and they didn't really have time for Sokka to get frustrated with every fish being too small for him and waiting for 'the right one'.

"For the thousandth time, hunting takes time!" He said almost frantically. "I don't expect a girl to understand." Sokka flexed his arm again, mainly just to stare at it in the reflection of the water, and got his spear ready.

Katara huffed and crossed her arms. Sokka had a tendency to say the absolute worst things, especially when it came to her being a girl or weak or playing with 'magic water'.  
"I'm so tired of you acting like you're so superior because you're a boy," Katara stood up and threw her arms in exasperation, sending a gush of water streaming behind her. "I have never met someone so ignorant and arrogant."  
The canoe rocked again with another thrash of Katara's arms. Sokka rolled his eyes, "Oh, you must meet so many people in this huge tribe, huh, Katara. I'd like to see you deal with people who aren't your family. You probably wouldn't be so tough then. No one likes to be nagged, especially a man trying to hunt and provide for the tribe!"

"You're a pig and have no consideration for anyone else!" Sure siblings get in arguments, and normally pretty frequently, but Katara was absolutely fed up with his attitude. "I'm tired of you acting like you do so much around here when all you do is go off and play hunter or soldier and leave the rest of us with the real work!" Katara grunted and stomped her foot just in time for Sokka to finally glance back and notice the huge surge of water Katara had sent behind her barreling toward a large collection of ice.

"Ah, Katara I think you should.." he started timidly.

"If you tell me to calm done I swear to God Sokka..." But Katara couldn't even finish her sentence before a huge blast of air and water sent their canoe spinning into a sturdy chunk of ice, throwing them both onto it's hard surface. The canoe break almost neatly in half as it met with the side of the iceberg.

Before either of them could get up to inspect just what had happened, or even argued about who caused it, a jet of light blinded them both and streamed toward the sky above. They both sat in awe, it was like nothing they'd ever seen before. The air around them suddenly felt warmer, and the iceberg before them was breaking off large pieces and revealed a swirl of ice and snow, almost a perfect circle.

"What the hell could that be," Sokka finally got his legs to work and stood up, spear at the ready.

"I don't know," Katara whispered. She was entranced. "I've never seen anything like it, it looks like it was carved, or made by someone."  
They both moved closer to inspect it. "Stay behind me, we don't know what this thing is," Sokka motioned to the chuck of ice, "It could be a Fire Nation trap." Katara couldn't find her voice to argue with his reasoning. But she ran her hand across the smooth surface, just to see if her eyes were tricking her.

"Wow, it sure is cold down here."

Sokka and Katara both immediately jumped back and he let out the most manly squeak possible. There was someone climbing out of the ice! His yellow robes and staff definitely were out of place, neither of them have seen anything like it. "Stop right there! Who are you, and what were you doing in that ice? How are you even alive?" Sokka asked and with every question pointed his spear right at the person climbing down.

"Hey I come in peace!" He held up his hands as soon as his feet hit the icy ground. "You can put the spear down, I promise I'm not here to harm either of you. I was traveling to the South Pole before a huge storm took me and my bison down."

"How do we know you're not a spy?" Sokka jabbed his spear towards the stranger again, clearly not believing a word he said. Katara put her arm on Sokka's shoulder to try and calm him.

"Look I'm an airbender from the Southern Temple. I've been island hopping since I escaped my temple's destruction. I'm not a spy, I'm not a soldier, or anything else like that. My name is Aang, I'm sixteen, and my bison, his name is Appa. We're not here to harm you or your village. We're looking for safety too." Katara watched the stranger closely. He seemed sincere. And the blue arrow tattoo ascending down his forehead definitely looked real.

"Can I just have a word with my brother for one second?" Katara grabbed Sokka by the arm and pulled him to the far side of the ice berg. The stranger, Aang, nodded and pretended to not listen. "He seems sincere, Sokka. And he was trapped in that ice, I think he's telling the truth. And we have no other way back to the village. We need each other to get back. If he really has a bison, it'll be our only way back. We either trust him, or freeze out here. No one in the village will find us this far out."  
Sokka huffed and brushed his sister's hand off his arm. "I don't like it but since we don't have any other plan I guess we have to bring him with us. But I'm not letting my guard down. You might be okay with trusting strangers but this is war time and we can't just go trusting everyone we see."

Katara rolled her eyes. She knew reasoning with Sokka was nearly impossible and this was the closest to an agreement that she would get. She turned around to face Aang, and saw him leading a giant, furry bison out of the ice. "The grumpy one is my brother Sokka and my name's Katara." They exchanged slight smiles. "Wow, he's beautiful. You said his name was Appa?"  
A smile lit up Aang's face and Katara couldn't help but blush. He was obviously a very lively and charming person. "Yeah he's my flying bison. And my best friend. We've been through a lot together and he doesn't leave my side."

Sokka snorted and was mumbling something about flying bison under his breath. "I've never seen anything like him. He's amazing. Can I pet him?" Katara asked timidly.

"Of course! He's going to fly us out of here!" Aang said excitedly, "Think of him as your friend too. You can pet him and talk to him all you want. He's a great listener too." Appa grunted in what she assumed was agreement.

Katara took a few small steps forward and reached her hand out to rest on his soft fur. Appa hummed as she ran her fingers over his ear. "Can we stop talking about the bison and get home. The sun will be setting soon and I don't feel like freezing to death out here today," Sokka interjected.

"He has a point," Aang agreed, "just climb up Appa's tail and make yourselves comfy in the saddle. We'll be out of here in no time, if you guys can just give me directions."

Katara pulled Sokka by the sleeve and made him climb up onto Appa alongside her. They watched as Aang jumped a clear seven feet onto Appa's head and grabbed the reins. Sokka's eyes almost popped out of his head. Neither of them had heard of any airbenders since the great war started and the Fire Nation wiped them out. "Everyone hold on! Yip Yip Appa!"

Appa grunted and after a few seconds, they lifted into the air. "Oh my god we're really flying!" Sokka couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe the kid was actually who he said he was...

Katara's voice broke his stupor, "Just head west and we'll eventually come across the village. It's kind of small so keep an eye out, it's easy to miss."

` "Thanks for the advice!" Aang's voice was so chipper. Katara couldn't help but wonder if he had any other mood aside from cheery. "I've never been to the South Pole before. I visited a few islands and ports in the Earth Kingdom but it was nothing like this. It's so serene out here. It must be so peaceful."

"It's actually pretty boring most of the time. We were just out fishing today, and aside from doing chores and keeping up with the kids around the village, there isn't much else to do. Ever since the men left for war, it's been different around the village." Katara scooted closer to the edge so she could talk to Aang more comfortably. "You know we've never seen an airbender before. Or a flying bison. How did you escape from the Fire Nation? I've heard horrible stories about what they did to the temples.."

"My mentor, Monk Gyatso, helped me and Appa escape and distracted the soldiers the best he could. He said it was important we both made it to safety and stayed in hiding until I was ready." Katara could hear the sadness in his voice. It almost made her regret asking something so personal. "But that's in the past. What's important now is stopping them before they harm anyone else the same way. I might be able to stay here for a while but I'll have to leave for the Northern tribe as soon as it's safe. I need to learn more bending and try to talk to a general if I can. I have information I need to pass on. You wouldn't be able to contact someone from the tribe here would you?"

Katara shook her head sadly, "We haven't been in contact with our sister tribe in some time. Cultural differences and times of war really change things. My dad was even paranoid about contacting them since many messages could easily be intercepted."

Aang nodded and sat in silence for a moment, "I guess we can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we just need to make it back safely and I need to start planning. It's not going to be easy making it to the other side of the world without being noticed."

Before Katara could even answer, Sokka spoke up for the first time in a while, clearly unhappy about the circumstances, "Our village is up here on the right, if you fly down slowly you should be able to land right outside the gates."

Aang steered Appa down onto the icy ground. He hadn't been this apprehensive in a while, but he knew the next few hours were going to be really important, and gaining trust here would help immensely when the time came to rally allies. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" Aang tried to sound as excited as possible. But the truth was everything had been so uncertain and draining lately and the idea of making at least one friend today made the possibility of failure and loneliness ease from his mind. An air of sadness had followed him from the air temple to every island. But now maybe it was time for it clear up and find happiness again.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Avatar Aang, we need to keep moving, we won't last on open water in this storm," someone yelled from across the deck. Aang couldn't see who, but he knew he was right. The storm was worsening by the minute. Waves were crashing onto the deck and unrelenting rain was blinding them in every direction. He was supposed to be the Avatar but he'd never felt this helpless._

_"Get on your bison, do your damned best to get above the storm, and head to the South Pole!" the yelling was next to him now and he was being pushed towards Appa by the guard. "If we make it through we'll meet you there but you can't go down with us."_

_Water was rising above Aang's ankles and he knew the boat couldn't take on any more water. The crew around him were working frantically to keep afloat, "You have to make it safely, Avatar! Go!" The guard gave Aang one last push and rejoined the crew in their desperate effort._

_And just as Aang regained his footing and grabbed Appa's reigns, another wave crashed into the ship. Appa fell back onto Aang, and they both went tumbling overboard, carried by the icy wave. They hit the ocean and suddenly every scream went silent and Aang's ears popped from the pressure. He thrashed his arms out reaching for the surface..._

"Hey, Aang," Katara shook his shoulder gently, "it's morning."

Aang slowly stirred, not entirely ready to get up. He didn't immediately recognize where he was but sighed as he realized the past days events. Who knew you could be so tired after being frozen in ice. He finally sat up, and when he did Katara couldn't help but stare. His tattoos ran the length of his arms and down the spine of his back. She imagined it must've hurt pretty badly, but they were interesting, even attractive in a way. Tribal tattoos weren't uncommon in the South but the airy blue was almost delicate against his pale skin.

"Good morning," Aang yawned and got up to stretch and find his shirt. Katara looked away and blushed.

"Morning," Katara replied, putting the previous thoughts in the back of her mind. She looked over as his shirt fell into place. He obviously was a bender, and a strong one at that. His arms, back, and stomach were all well toned, as if he spends most of his day training. She averted her eyes again so he wouldn't catch her staring. "You should come out and meet the rest of the village today. Everyone would love to meet you."

Aang slipped his shoes on, "I'd love to. After we meet everyone, I'd also like to talk to you and Sokka alone if that's okay."

Katara nodded and led him out the igloo, "Of course, Sokka is "training" the boys today but I'm sure we could drag him away for a bit. Sorry about how he was acting yesterday, he tries to act tougher now that Dad is gone."

Aang flashed her a smile, "You don't have to apologize to me, especially when it's not your fault. I mean, you did find me in a block of ice. I'd be pretty freaked out too." Katara smiled back as she led him to the center of the village where everyone was waiting.

"Hey everybody, this is Aang," Katara pulled him closer to everyone, "And Aang, meet our entire village."  
Katara motioned to a group of about twenty people. He had to admit he was expecting more people, not just a couple families and their children. The village looked small when they arrived but this isn't what he imagined. Katara mentioned her father was gone, and he saw many other families without middle aged men as well. His heart felt a little heavier at the thought but he managed a cheery, "Hey guys, it's really great to meet all of you."  
"Is it true you're an Airbender?" one of the kids asked, halfway behind his mom.

Aang smiled, "Does this answer your question?" He hopped up and bent an air scooter beneath him and raced around the village, all the way to the outer ice wall, and back around again to the kids who had now formed a huddle in front of the others and waited anxiously for Aang to land in front of them, feet first.

The air from the dissipated scooter knocked over a couple of the kids ensuing more laughter and a chorus of "Wow!" and "That's so cool!".

An older woman stepped forward and helped a few of them up, "That's enough children, calm down and go to class with Sokka." Almost all of them groaned but followed a huffy Sokka. The parents picked up their younger children and returned back to their igloos. Aang straightened up under the woman's stare, who had yet to move.

"Aang, this is my Gran Gran," Katara put her arm around the older woman's shoulders. Gran Gran was still staring intently at Aang and didn't immediately say anything.

"No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years," Gran Gran began, "Katara says she found you frozen in ice. I haven't had hope in a very long time, but something tells me you're special. Not just anyone would've survived that." Her tone was flat, but Aang could hear something almost straining in her voice. 100 years? Aang's thoughts stopped for a few moments. He wasn't sure how to process what he just heard. It couldn't really have been that long could it?

"I was planning on talking to Katara and Sokka today about that, I think we should go somewhere more private," Aang felt the panic rise up in his chest. Katara excused herself to go find Sokka as Gran Gran led Aang to their family's home.

Aang followed her inside and they both took a seat on the cushions placed neatly around the floor. The warmth was a welcomed change and they both sat quietly as they waited for Katara's return.

Aang felt more nervous than ever and was dreading the conversation to come. What if they didn't believe him? It even sounded crazy to him. Who can survive in a block of ice for a century?

"Just go inside Sokka," Katara's voice came from outside. Sokka entered, muttering under his breath. Katara followed in and they both took seats on either side of Aang. "Aang needs to talk to us so please just hear him out for now and you can go back to class right after if that's what you want."

Sokka nodded at Aang and he took that as his cue to begin. "I didn't want anyone to overhear because no one else can know. But before I was frozen in the ice, I was being escorted here by a group of men who helped rescue me from the Temple as it was being destroyed. They had friends here and they said it would be safe for us to stay here for a while. I don't know if they ever made it, but I was thrown off the ship with Appa. And I guess frozen for quite a while in that ice."

Sokka, for the first time since they met, was looking at Aang intently, "Did they only take you? Who were they?"

"Yes, only me," Aang cleared his throat and shifted, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment. Everyone was watching him closely, "I don't know who they all were. It happened so fast and I moved around a lot. I couldn't stay in one place long. I just knew they were each apart of some group. And the less it was talked about the safer."

"This all sounds really shady, and frankly I still don't know if we should just be trusting you.." Sokka began.

But Aang immediately cut him off. "I'm the Avatar, Sokka. I was in hiding for four years before I got frozen. And that means I was frozen for almost a century if no one has seen another airbender in a hundred years." Aang paused and took a breath. "Sorry."

If they weren't all staring before, they definitely were now. "You're the Avatar," Katara repeated in disbelief. Aang nodded and everyone sat back, trying to process. Katara was the first to recover from the news, "So what do you need to do now? Can we help?"

Aang nodded, "That's really what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not really sure where to begin but I know I need to get moving as soon as possible. I need to master the other elements and I need to do something to stop the Fire Nation."  
"We don't have an army. Or even any benders to teach you water bending. Katara is our only bender and even she still needs a master. The best advice I could offer is to find their father Hakoda and the rest of the Southern fleet. They can help accompany you, or at the least have more information than any of us. We aren't really in contact with anyone else outside our tribe and only hear what the men relay back to us while away," Gran Gran finally spoke up.

"We can help you find our dad, I know he's somewhere in the Earth Kingdom," Sokka offered, "I'm sorry about earlier, but I know I'm willing to help. With that bison of yours, traveling will be easier than with just a boat. We should be able to find them in no time."  
"I'm in too," Katara smiled. Aang suddenly felt a surge of happiness and hope. He didn't know what to expect but this was better than what he imagined. "I can try and teach you what waterbending I learned myself and maybe we can try and figure out more while we try to find a master."

"I'll go find the last letter Hakoda sent and see where they were passing through at the time, that should make it easier to find where they are now," Gran Gran stood up and left to go rummage through the box of letters.

"I'm going to start packing and sharpen my knife," Sokka announced. He left the room in a hurry, obviously excited for the adventure.

Katara reached over and put her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry, we've got your back, Aang." He returned a genuine smile and for the first time since leaving his home, he felt hopeful for the future.

Deep down he knew his family was gone and they would never be replaced. He would never laugh at another one of Gyatso's pranks or play air ball with his friends again. But he already felt more comfortable than he had any of the years hopping from one place to another. "Go get some rest, Aang, you look tired. We'll make sure everything is packed and ready and we'll leave at night. Safest time to travel without being noticed."

He nodded and let Katara lead him back to his small igloo. "Thank you for all of this. Especially trusting me."

"I told you we've got your back," Katara smiled brightly up at him. "Now please get some rest, I'll come get you whenever dinner is ready and we'll head out after that."

Aang nodded, the stress of the day almost weighing him down. He crawled back into the warm blankets and was almost immediately captivated by sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zuko**

"Are you sure this is safe, Uncle?" The towering walls of Ba Sing Se were intimidating, even more so the closer they got to them. After three years on sea, he was already feeling claustrophobic about the prospect of being completely walled in.

"Countless families of every culture have been displaced because of the war, many flee to Ba Sing Se for the promise of sanctuary. To everyone else, we're just two more refugees, seeking work and refuge," Iroh's steady voice always reassured Zuko. "The important thing is to just stay comfortable and aware. No one will suspect anything if you mind your business and keep your head down. The city is densely populated, and it's easy to blend if you know how." He definitely wasn't wrong about the populated part. Even the boat they were on was jammed packed. He couldn't imagine how many people inhabited the largest city in the kingdom.

The boat they were smashed into was finally coming into port and people all around were impatiently making their way towards the exits to avoid the rush of people trying to leave. The smell of stale water was being taken over by the stench of the city. The outer ring didn't have the most welcoming smell.

"I'm worried someone will recognize me," Zuko clenched his fists, he could feel the anxiety creeping in. "How do I hide my scar?" No one was paying them any attention at the moment but that didn't put his mind to ease. Sensory overload was setting in and he couldn't wait to be off the damn boat.

"Many people have scars, Nephew," Iroh pulled Zuko along with him off the boat and past the armed guards checking baggage, they traveled lightly to avoid close inspection. "Pay attention to the people around you, many try to hide their scars out of shame or pain, but some are impossible to cover up. Many have fought in the war or lost their homes to attacks. It's not unusual to have burns in these parts. Like I told you, stay relaxed. You're doing nothing wrong. Just looking for a new start."

They hurried past the crowds of people, now in silence. His uncle had finally convinced him to give up his wild chase for the Avatar and his attempt at restoring honor. It wasn't easy either, but Iroh was persistent. After many sleepless nights and fits of rage, Zuko had finally resigned to the fact that he probably was never going to go back home anyway. But without his mother there, there wasn't much else he was missing from home. His sister Azula was the favorite and his father obviously didn't have much love for him, and if he did, he had a horrible way of showing it. He initially wasn't thrilled to be stuck with his uncle, but he found that he sincerely cared for him and his well being, and that was more than Zuko could say for the rest of his existing family.

"This way," Iroh pulled him further into the city. The crowds of people were unsettling, but he could see how it would be easy to hide here. His uncle was right, no one would notice two more people. "Remember what we went over?"

"Yes uncle, my name is Lee and we're from a small village in the northern Earth Kingdom, we were fisherman and came here after many people in our town fled colonization from the Fire Nation. You're my uncle Moshi, I lost my parents in a raid and that's how I got my scar." Both he and Iroh cut their hair prior to traveling to the city, but it wasn't long enough to cover up the worst of his scar. He knew someone was bound to ask him about it.

"Yes. Stay away from names and details. That's how you get caught. You never know where people originated. You don't want to be caught in a blatant lie. If anyone asks you something more personal than that, it's best to try and leave the situation or steer the conversation away from the subject," Iroh knew they had covered the basics many times, but they couldn't afford slip ups, that's something they both could agree on.

"I think I'm going to miss bending the most," Zuko admitted as they crossed a bridge bringing them into the section of the city they would be calling home. Bending was his way of channeling his anger and discontent and it would certainly be harder now that he didn't have that outlet. His hands were already itching to feel the warmth of the flames again.

"It is the hardest sacrifice to make, but remember your breathing exercises, they'll help you feel more connected to your chi, I will also miss practicing with you, Nephew," Iroh patted him on the back and Zuko gave him a small smirk. He never imagined he and his uncle would ever get along this well, especially in the beginning, but it was comforting to have someone care about him. "Here we are, this is going to be our home from now on," Iroh motioned him to a small apartment. Zuko took a deep breath and followed his uncle in. He wasn't sure how long they would be here for but hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as he was fearing.

**Aang**

Katara handed Aang the last bag and he strapped it onto Appa's saddle. The chilly night air was creeping in as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight but he couldn't fend off the shiver that ran down his spine. "That's everything!" Katara called up to him and he joined her and Sokka near the center of the village where their Gran Gran was prepared to see them off.

She pulled Sokka and Katara each in for a hug, "Remember to stay aware of your surroundings, be careful who you trust, and traveling at night is always safest." For a monotone granny, she definitely cared deeply for her grandchildren, and Aang couldn't help but smile at the exchange.

After hugging them one more time, she pulled Aang in too for an awkward hug, "Please keep them safe, Hakoda won't be happy if there's even a scratch on them when you get there." Aang couldn't tell if she was joking, since her tone never changed, but he laughed and patted her on the back.

"I'll take care of both of them, I can't imagine letting anything happen to either of them, thank you again for your help and hospitality. I hope we'll all be reunited sooner than later," Aang assured her. She gave him a weathered smile and grabbed Katara's hand.

"You all have a hard journey ahead of you, but I couldn't be more proud. I never could've imagined seeing the Avatar in my lifetime, you've given us hope, and I wish you the best."

"We're going to miss you, Gran Gran," Katara pulled her in for one more hug and couldn't help but let a tear or two escape. "I hope we get to see you soon."

"Don't worry about that, you have a long road ahead of you, focus on that, learn your bending, and stay strong little one," Gran Gran parted with one more hug each and her wrinkled face broke out in a smile as she backed away towards her home. "I love you and be safe, all of you."

Sokka, being uncharacteristically quiet, threw his bag onto Appa's saddle and helped Katara up. And with one last wave, they were off into the chilly night. After a long silence, Aang finally worked up the courage to ask, "If you're both okay with it, we'll be coming up to the Southern Air Temple by morning, and I'd like to stop there. I just want to see if any of my home survived."

Sokka was actually the first to respond, "I'd be okay with it. We need to stop somewhere to sleep and have a bathroom break anyway. I don't think anyone would bother us there and it would be the safest place to stop."

Katara, finally leaving her thoughts, added, "I think that would be a good idea too, Aang. You deserve to be able to see your home again. I think we'd both be honored to see it with you."  
Aang sighed with relief. He didn't expect either of them to be so helpful or eager to join him. The past couple days were filled with surprises and he felt relieved that both Katara and Sokka were making the long journey with him. He knew none of this would be easy, but for the first time since escaping the destruction of his home, he felt safe. "Thank you both for everything," Aang climbed to the saddle to be able to talk to them more comfortably. The cold night had both Katara and Sokka wrapped in blankets, and Aang was thankful his airbending could keep him warm. "After you found me, I wasn't really sure how any of this would work out, and I'm not sure I could even do it without you. I just want you both to understand how grateful I am for everything."

Sokka and Katara both beamed at him, "We're happy to help. I know I wasn't too excited about finding a stranger trapped in ice, and I was really sure you were some sort of spy, but we've got your back Aang. I mean, you're the freaking Avatar. Anyone would be stupid to turn down helping you."

"Sokka's right, we've always heard stories about the power and compassion of the Avatars. Your spirit has always been here to help the rest of the world, it's the least we can do for you. I think I speak for both of us when I say we're happy to call you our friend Aang. Gran Gran was right, the Avatar brings hope, and in a world that's been hopeless for so many years, it's a honor to help you restore peace in any way we can." Katara reached over and placed her hand on Aang's arm. "You're not alone in this. And I know it couldn't have been easy to leave your home and everything you knew behind, especially now under the circumstances, just know we're here for you no matter what. You're family now and we take care of each other."

Aang tried to hold back his tears. Even though monks didn't attach themselves to nuclear families, his friends and gurus were his family and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss them every day. The feeling of acceptance was in explainable.

Sokka, sensing Aang's demeanor quickly changed the subject, "Our dad was last stationed in the Southern part of the Earth Kingdom. I don't have an exact location but Gran Gran sent him a letter and told him to send a reply to Kioshi island. So after we visit the temple that should be our next stop and then we can meet up with our dad. I know they've been traveling around the Earth Kingdom to aid in any way possible but after he meets you, I'm sure priorities will change."

"I'm not a fully trained Avatar though," Aang looked down at his hands that were suddenly becoming clammy, "I mastered airbending but I still don't know anything about the other three elements or ever used the Avatar state willingly. And it's not like gurus are just hanging around like they used to. I'm worried I won't be much help."

Katara scooted closer and grabbed Aang's hand, "No one expects you to take the fire lord down tomorrow. War takes strategy and time. We've been fighting for a hundred years, the world can wait a few months for us to get a plan together. Don't stress yourself out, Aang. Just being here gives people hope. You connect people, and inspire them. I don't know much water bending but I'll teach you what I know until we can find a master."  
"And we can practice hand-to-hand combat every morning together," Sokka added. "You are going to have two strong nations behind you. Just give it some time and let things work out. The best thing you can do now is have hope and stay positive." Sokka cringed, "Man, I really sound like Katara right now with all this hope crap."  
Katara leaned over and slapped his shoulder and all three of them laughed. Aang decided they both had a point. He wouldn't let the past weigh him down. "Thank you both for everything. Hopefully within the next week we'll be meeting up with your dad and the rest of your tribe and we can get something set in motion. Whenever we land in the morning you guys can grab a nap while I explore the temple, and afterwards we can eat, get some practice in, and by that time it should be safe to travel to Kioshi Island, sound good?"

"Sounds great," Katara agreed, "You can lay down and sleep if you'd like, we'll keep Appa company and I'll wake you up whenever we land. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."  
Before Aang could even respond Katara handed him a blanket and a rolled up sleeping bag for a pillow. He smiled gratefully and moments after laying down drifted off to sleep to the sound of the gentle breeze and the salty smell of the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aang, wake up," Katara lightly shook him and he jolted awake. She blushed and pulled back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I tried waking you up a couple of times and I know you're probably still tired but I think we're getting close to the temple."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. The air was still cool and the sun was just peaking above the clouds. Appa was grunting and shaking his head, obviously also anticipating their arrival. Aang smiled, even Appa knew their home was close. His grin dropped almost immediately when he remembered that the temple would be empty and most likely in some state of ruin. "Thank you for waking me up, I hope you weren't too bored staying up alone." Sokka was snoring and drooling a few feet over.

"I've never had a chance to leave the tribe, honestly seeing new things is captivating. It was really peaceful sitting with Appa and just taking everything in," Katara knew today would be hard for Aang, and she figured keeping things light was for the best. She didn't want to distress him in any sort of way. She couldn't imagine carrying the weight of being the Avatar much less losing your entire nation.

"Well I hope the temple survived the attack. Not many outsiders got to see where we lived. I wish you could've seen it when I was a kid, it was really amazing," Katara could see the sadness behind Aang's eyes. His smile didn't hold the same warmth she came to recognize.

"Whatever we find here, Aang, I hope you know we're behind you," she wasn't sure what else to say in this kind of situation. She's never had to comfort someone this way. What exactly are you supposed to say to the sole survivor of an entire nation's genocide? "I know this may seem overwhelming, but we just have to take it one step at a time. I know you probably want to confront this alone, but please don't hesitate to ask us for anything. I'm here for you, Aang."

He couldn't help but smile at Katara's compassion. It felt nice to have a true friend again. He was worried he would be alone in this journey since leaving the temple. The people who guarded him were very nice and attentive, but clearly doing their "duty" to the Avatar. Aang could immediately tell she was a kind person, but he was impressed with her level of sincerity. He couldn't be any happier with his companions, even if Sokka was a really loud snorer.

Without warning, Appa lurched upwards and they began to scale the side of the mountain leading up to the temple. Katara quickly grabbed a hold of Sokka, convinced the jolt wouldn't stir his slumber and he would most definitely find himself falling off the saddle. A moment later, they were in view of the most beautiful place Katara had ever seen. The temple had many tall towers, with blue tops, and though faded, still mesmerizing. Some snow still lingered around the winding paths leading up to the main temple and bare trees were reaching out from the dirt paths. Katara didn't know what to expect but it was truly a wonder to see compared to the small igloos they crawled into every night.

"Wow," Katara was completely speechless. Sokka had woken up at some point during their ascent and echoed his sister's awe. Definitely not something two Southern Water Tribe kids would see every day.

"We're home, buddy," Aang patted Appa's head gently. As they landed on the abandoned temple path, Aang hopped down from the saddle and looked up at his old home. It used to be so full of life, so vibrant and comforting. It felt so foreign. He missed the smell of food cooking from the common area, and the sound of wind chimes resonating off the mountain side. A tear escaped from his eye but he quickly wiped it away as Katara and Sokka made their way down Appa.

"We'll be camped out here with Appa until you come back. I'm sure he could use a good sleep as well," Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder. She only knew him a couple days now, but it felt so familiar being around him. "Looks like Sokka has the right idea," he was already curled up in his sleeping bag and snoring beside a very drowsy bison.

"I shouldn't be long. There's just a few things I have to see for myself. Maybe after you guys get some rest, we can go on a tour of the temple. I know Appa will want to visit his old stable for sure," Aang tried to do his best to sound chipper.

Katara bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted more than anything to go alongside Aang and help him get through what was most certainly one of the hardest things he would have to face. But that would be incredibly intrusive and she didn't know him well enough to just insist he take her along. So she offered a small smile in return and replied, "I'd like that very much, Aang. If you need anything when you get back please wake one of us up." Katara glanced over at Sokka who was snoring louder than before, "Okay maybe just try and wake me up."

They both shared a quiet laugh and she squeezed his arm before turning to grab her own sleeping bag. Aang sighed and turned back towards his home. Every part of him was screaming to avoid this at all costs, but he had to see this, what should've happened to him. Aang knew he couldn't control being the Avatar but it felt so wrong running away from the destruction, and felt even worse when he was relieved to be alive.

The guilt was the hardest thing for Aang to cope with. To leave his friends behind, to leave Gyatso, to face certain death, it was traumatizing. He wished every day he wasn't the Avatar but it unfortunately never changed anything. He still woke up the same person with the same dreadful memories of smoke and fire and screaming.

He shook his head. He couldn't already let this consume him. Aang airbent the snow from the pathway and walked to the recreation area. The first thing he noticed was a Fire Nation soldier helmet. He bent down and grabbed it to examine it but was immediately overcome with anger. The Air nomads didn't even have an army. Didn't even believe in violence. But these men marched in and killed every last person because they could. Cowards.

Aang threw the helmet and used airbending to send it flying off the mountain. It shouldn't rest here where all his good memories were buried.

He realized he was holding his breath and slowly let it out. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him. He shook his arms and legs one by one and tried to release the tension he was holding. But it didn't help settle the ache in his stomach. Aang decided to make his way to the meditation area. Maybe a few quiet moments would help him clear his mind.

The air was crisp and the wind was blowing through the open hall. It brought Aang back to all the times he walked this same path during the icy winters. At least he could control the air around him to warm him up.

The walk took longer than usual. He couldn't help but look around at the chaos that was so out of place here. Burn marks singed several parts of the temple and items were broken and strewn around. The meditation area was thankfully untouched. The open room was still and peaceful, a stark contrast to the other areas around his home. He bent the snow from the stone floor and sat cross legged on the smooth surface. Though spring was still a ways off, the bare trees still felt alive. Aang felt comfort for the first time since being back home. He closed his eyes, steadied his breathing, and let his mind ease for the first time in days.

…...

After he spent some time clearing his mind, he decided to set out and do what he came here for. He stood up and his feet mechanically drew him to where he needed to go. He knew what he would find, but he just needed to make peace. It wore him down for years while on the run. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't think about his mentor.

He knew airbenders weren't supposed to have attachments, but Gyatso was the most important part of his life, a father if he ever knew one. He knew where he would find him. But each step brought him more and more dread.

Before he even came to realize it, he was down the corridor he last saw him.

_"Aang we have to hurry," Gyatso's voice was low but more urgent than he had ever heard. Aang was already running as fast as he could. Smoke was filling his lungs and screams were reverberating off the stone walls around him. He couldn't believe they were being attacked. They had never even planned for this, ever even spoke about the possibility of being in danger from someone else. And now he didn't know what to do besides follow Gyatso as fast as he possibly could._

_"There isn't much time for explanation, but we are meeting some people who will get you to safety. Don't ask questions, don't defy them, just be quiet and do whatever they tell you to do. This is really important, Aang, you have to make it out of here, and you have to finish your training. The balance of the world will be in your hands. They will help you. Do you understand?"_

_Aang couldn't keep up. Everything was happening so quickly. Who was he sending him away with? Why were firebenders attacking them? What would happen to everyone else. When Aang didn't answer Gyatso repeated more forcefully this time, "Do you understand, Aang?"_

_They finally came to a stop at the end of the hallway, to a door Aang never paid attention to before, "Yes." He had so much to ask but he knew he wouldn't get the answers he needed right now. "Are you coming with me?"_

_Gyatso smiled sadly, "I love you dearly, Aang. But you have to go now. Be safe." Before he knew what was happening Gyatso opened the door and shoved Aang in. The door immediately slammed shut behind him and a pair of hands grabbed him by the arms.  
_

Aang found himself sighing again. He missed his friend. And he came to realize Gyatso sacrificed everything to keep him safe and he would be forever grateful, but still heavyhearted. His feet felt heavier than stone as he walked down the corridor. The memory still alive in his mind. There were many bones at rest along the hall. The soldiers must've been close behind them. Aang wondered how he managed to escape so narrowly.

He stopped his tracks when he caught sight of Gyatso's meditation beads around a skeleton neck. The tears fell freely now and he dropped to his knees beside his old friend. It hurt more that Gyatso may have been able to save himself but instead chose to help Aang escape. He didn't even tell him thank you.

Aang sobbed. There wasn't another way to say it. It felt like his heart was being pulled from his body. He was numb for so long after leaving the temple. The other men tried to cheer him up but there was only so much you could do while running island to island trying to stay undetected from the largest army in the world.

He felt so useless. He was the Avatar but couldn't even save the people who mattered the most. He could only even bend air for spirits sake. Any other airbender in the temple could've been him. Could've made it out alive. But instead he was here, beside the snow covered bones of his oldest and dearest friend. How could he have let him down so badly? Gyatso sacrificed his life only for Aang to get stuck in a block of ice for a century.

Suddenly, a series of chirps and squeaks shook Aang from his grieving. A flying lemur was sitting on an open window ledge and looking at Aang quizzically. Aang wiped his tears away with his sleeve and gave the lemur a shaky smile, "Hey little guy, I can't believe I'm seeing you right now."

The lemur spread its arms and glided effortlessly onto Aang's lap and offered his head for pets. "It's really good to meet you too. I bet you've been pretty lonely here," the lemur chirped a reply and Aang found himself feeling more at peace than he imagined.

Now that he had purged the tears and grief, he was feeling a weight off his shoulders. He put the lemur on his shoulder and stood up, "If you wanna join me, we can travel with my flying bison. I think you guys would get along."

The furry lemur blinked his large green eyes and Aang smiled in return. With a prayer of peace and a soft goodbye, Aang left his old friend and made his way back to where everyone was camped. Today wasn't easy by any means but Aang was glad he decided to face this. He knew the feelings of guilt would probably linger for a lifetime, but he was prepared to leave here today with a sense of urgency to learn everything he could and do everything in his power to bring justice to the evil people who did this to his nation.

When he got back to their campsite, Katara was sound asleep in her sleeping bag but Sokka was awake and munching on some jerky. Aang didn't know what was louder, his snoring or his chewing. It was a miracle Katara got any sleep at all.

Upon seeing Appa, the lemur flew from Aang's shoulder and over to where the bison was sleeping. He landed directly in front of him and Appa awoke with a grunt. The lemur tilted his head and Appa sat up. The small lemur starting chirping away and bouncing up and down enthusiastically and Aang smiled at the exchange.

"Where'd you find the monkey?" Sokka asked with a full mouth.

"He found me while I was in the temple, I think he's going to be following us around for a while, he likes Appa," the two were having what seemed like a conversation. And Aang was amused by every moment. "I think I'm going to name it Momo."

Sokka nodded. He could tell Aang had been crying but he didn't comment on it. He wasn't a stranger to sleepless nights and long days of crying since the loss of his mother. And he also knew sometimes you just didn't want to talk about it. He knew this was one of those times. "We should probably let Katara sleep in. It's still pretty early and she stayed up all night with Appa."

Aang nodded and took a seat around the small fire Sokka made. He didn't necessarily need it to stay warm but it helped ward off the chills he'd been getting all morning. "So tell me, what's life been like for the past hundred years? I mean there's obviously been a war but I never would've imagined the Southern Tribe would be so small. Were you guys also attacked or?"

Sokka put down his jerky and took a drink from his water canteen, "We've been raided by the Fire Nation more than once. We actually lost our mother to them. They took or killed all our benders and she sacrificed herself to save Katara. It's why she's the only one with bending in our tribe. Gran Gran said it's a gift to receive bending but honestly it felt like a curse. The rest of the world isn't much better. The Norther Tribe is still strong, but from what Dad sends in his letters, the Earth Kingdom isn't doing well. We don't really have much contact with the rest of the world, so we only hear what our families tell us while away at war."  
Aang drew in a long breath. He couldn't believe the world had fallen into chaos, or that it ever could've happened. He never knew anything other than peace and happiness while younger. And for things to be this bad, it was disheartening. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I can imagine how hard that must've been for your family."

"We're strong, and we're all fighting for justice," Sokka said. Aang would've never guessed Sokka could be so serious. It was such a change from his usual sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry about the other airbenders. I hope you found what you needed here."

Aang nodded and they seemed to reach an understanding. Aang heard Katara rustle in her sleeping bag and she slowly made her way out and over to them. "Good morning, pass me the seal jerky, Sokka."

She took a seat between Sokka and Aang and they discussed his morning in the temple. Aang was honestly relieved they'd all gotten so close so quickly. They really did already feel like family. He eventually led them around a brief tour of his old home, making sure to steer away from the parts he knew were war torn. They discussed what life was like during his time here and the nostalgia washed away his sadness for a while.

But as they all set up to leave the temple that night, Aang felt the grief creeping back in. He wished they could stay here forever and fix his home, bring life back to the old stone walls and bare gardens. But he knew they had to make it to Kyoshi Island and await a reply from their father. The reality of his situation sank back in and he tried to keep his anxieties at bay.

Momo landed in his lap and he took his seat on Appa's head. With one hand on the little lemur and the other holding the reigns, he looked one last time at his home, and everything he lost. A few tears fell and he didn't have the urge to brush them away, just let it happen. He smiled sadly and said a quiet, "Yip, yip,"


End file.
